1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicles, and in particular to a piggyback toy car and truck assembly in which the car is motorized but the truck is motorless, the car acting when positioned on the truck to drive the truck.
2. Status of Prior Art
The term "piggyback" in the field of transportation refers to the loading, transporting and unloading of truck trailers on railroad flat bed cars. Thus if goods are to be shipped by railroad to a destination, instead of bringing the goods by trailer truck to the railroad loading dock and then taking the goods out of the trailer and putting them into a railroad box car, the loaded trailer is hoisted onto the bed of a flat bed car.
Piggyback arrangements in which a motorized vehicle acts to drive a motorless vehicle are known in the prior art. Thus the 1908 patent to Knut U.S. Ser. No. 881,008 shows in one embodiment an automobile which is seated on a railroad truck and is coupled to the axle of the truck wheels such that power from the automobile is transferred to the truck. In another embodiment, the power from an automobile is transferred to the propeller of a boat.
In the 1983 patent to Ahn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,055, a motorized truck is seated on a motorless tractor, power from the truck being transferred to the tractor. Also of background interest in regard to the transfer of power from a motorized device to a motorless device is and the 1975 patent to Joshi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,987.